Somebody Who Loves You
The time has come for us again to take a nice break from our cop duties Since today is none other than the wedding anniversary of Mr and Mrs Hopps Every year on July, me and my honey bunny go on a trip to celebrate this occasion This time, Palm Hotel itself serves as its location It has been a wonderful night for the two of us here at Sahara Square Now, we`re coming back to our hotel room after a ballroom dance and a romantic dinner You look so lovely tonight in your purple corset dress, Judy darling It´s just as beautiful as the gown you had back then during our wedding I wear my finest suit as I escort you through the hallways by the paw like a gentleman Being in love for years, it still amazes how unique our love has been Unlike with some mammals, it didn´t start out with love at first sight But it took time to mature into something genuine, supportive and affectionate When I was at my weakest, you stood by me and gave me strength This relationship was not just based on trust, but on care, kindness and warmth You value me as the closest mammal in your life, not just as a shoulder to cry on Whenever you need it, you´ll always have my care and attention There isn´t an evil in the world that we haven´t faced Through the most unspeakable dangers we´ve survived Finally, we enter our hotel room to share a moment most intimate in private I close the door and curtains, leaving only one lamp on before we get comfortable We place our clothes on the chair nearby, leaving only our undergarments on As I lie there on the bedsheets, cuddling with my beloved bun bun A tingling, irresistible feeling fills me as we´re wrapped in a tight embrace I feel like I could fly across the brightest of stars What a drop dead gorgeous, beautiful and sexy rabbit you are Beauty, wit, heart and courage all in the same package I hold your tiny paws gently yet firmly as you give a sultry look at your husband There´s a special romantic spark in you that never seems to come to an end You´re the only other mammal in the world that can hear the voice of my heart It´s easy to see why you´ve got what it takes to be a perfect soulmate You close your eyes with a blissful smile while I slide off your bra gently I stroke the fluff on your dewlap with my tail wrapped around your waist and belly When I take a break from it, you lean closer to my face and nuzzle my chin I feel like I´m in a wonderful daze with such a dreamy sensation We kiss each other everywhere, from lips and neck to shoulders and ears It goes on for a long time, showing how strong this romantic attraction is There is nobody else in the world I love as much as you, my wonderful wife At this moment, I can hear nothing but loving words in your husky, feminine voice When the kiss ends, we just lie there holding each other in an embrace most warm The happiest fox in the city and his beautiful rural bloom With your paws on my shoulders, you recline against your husband´s chest peacefully Nothing makes me happier than being this way with my fair Judy What a great wedding anniversary again, just as lovely as the others were It´s an occasion that´s worth celebrating for years to come A day in every mammal´s life that he or she spends with someone special, dear and true Somebody who loves you. Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Wedding anniversary stories Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Love poetry Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Romantic fics